


- ghosting

by duncezeppeli



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duncezeppeli/pseuds/duncezeppeli





	1. - i've been ghosting

Dear Diary, Tonight is the night we attack. She's very on edge, and it's rather funny. " What if we get caught! " She's acting like she's hiding something. We'll just have to see.  
  
  
\- DZ


	2. - i've been ghosting along

Waking up, Dunce rubbed their head. The snow was cold beneath their body as their memory was deducted to nothing. Their head was sore and everything was frozen. They stood, looking at a familiar house. But they couldn't identify it. " Hello? Is anyone there? "  
  
_But nobody came._  
  
  
  
Standing, they stumbled into the house. it was dark aside from the fireplace, illuminating a single chair. Sitting near the fire in the chair, they tried to collect their memories. A loud thud stirred behind them. " Hello? " They turned to face the now closed door.  
  
_But nobody came._  
  
  
  
Sighing, they decided to make a decision/  
  
  
\- Investigate the book near the fire  
\- Investigate the wooden plank  
\- Leave.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _They thought about it for a while._  



End file.
